we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton Verloc
Dr. Anton Verloc is the director of Haworth Labs in Wellington Wells and an antagonist in We Happy Few. History Born in 1926, Anton Verloc lived in London until 1940 (at the age of fourteen) to escape the Blitz. He moved to live with his uncle and would've been fourteen at the time. After his uncle's death in 1954, Verloc inherited his house at the age of twenty-eight. Dr Verloc became the head of research and development on Joy drugs and their effect on the population by getting rid of his superior, Harry Haworth. He conspired with General Byng to remove Haworth and take his place in 1957. At this point Verloc was just a research chemist on Harry's team. Haworth was reported "gone on holiday." Sally Boyle had worked for Doctor Verloc as a pharmaceutic assistant, while the two also shared a romance. But she left him and her job upon discovering she was pregnant. She knew she couldn't trust him with her baby, as he was abusive (and incredibly cold) towards her. He became bitter and hateful after she left him, but he never found out about the baby. In an attempt to synthesis new ingredients for Joy, his team ended up creating mutated mushrooms which spread throughout the Garden District and began the Plague. He also authorized sending waste materials and bad batches of joy into the rivers, causing mass pollution and a toxic fog that rises from the river. Events of We Happy Few Act One Arthur goes to the Haworth Laboratory to get cod liver oil for Sally. There, it is revealed that Verloc plans to release the "permanent solution," an even stronger version of Joy that will make the population permanently happy but otherwise insane. Arthur tries to trick the White Bobby into letting him see Verloc, but Verloc figures out that Arthur is a "spy" and tells the Bobby to kill Arthur. After beating the Bobby, Arthur confronts Verloc with his plans and how it's wrong to "lobotomize" the population, but Verloc laughs him off and tells Arthur that he can and will implement the permanent solution. Arthur then attempts to throw the permanent solution's latest version at Verloc (who exclaims that it will drive him mad), but Verloc hits a button that paralyses Arthur with electricity. Verloc then hops in a Popper and escapes. Act Two When Gwen gets measles, Sally goes to Verloc to get him to give her cod liver oil, but he is still furious with her and tries to get the constabulary to arrest her. They let her go, however, as Sally is under the protection of General Byng. She then turns to Arthur for help. Later, after Sally escapes from Byng, a Joy Doctor under Verloc's command has been sent to investigate Sally's home, to investigate "strange noises" heard by her neighbors. He hears Gwen, and realizes that she's a baby. Sally then knocks him out and escapes Wellington Wells, with Gwen in tow. Aftermath Despite having escaped Arthur, it's quite apparent that Verloc's power (along with his safety) is in danger. It is implied in various sights, conversations, and notes that Verloc is losing control over the Joy Doctors, many of whom seem to view him as an incompetent fool. The Doctors who work in the Wellington Wells Health Institute (located in the Parade District) seem to have completely gone against him. They have gone ahead at attempting to undermine him by creating a new and stronger version of Joy called Coconut (to oppose Verloc's permanent solution). There are also talks among them to replace Verloc. In addition to this, there is a toppled statue of Verloc in the head office of the hospital, replaced by a statue of a "Doctor Ridgewell," that's been defaced with the words "FUCK VERLOC." Simply put, Verloc is most likely to be "going on holiday" very soon. Events of We All Fall Down On October 23rd, 1964, the workers at Haworth Labs have started a revolt against Dr Verloc and blaming him for the recent bad batches of Joy. Demanding that he be removed as administrator and bring back Sally Boyle. Having barricaded himself in his office until the riot has died down. After Victoria Byng stops the rioters, she confronts him on this, to which Anton claims that he's close to finding a permanent solution. After realising Victoria is off her Joy, he plans to have her locked up with Harry Haworth, only to be reasoned by Victoria herself, stating that he cannot lock her "like poor mad Harry." He later reappears at the Dunkerton Waterworks to stop her from cutting off the Joy from the island's water supply. When Victoria sets up the explosives to blow up Haworth Labs, Verloc orders Doctors and Bobbies to stop her. After setting off the bombs, she runs off leaving Verloc to his cries of dismay as the building starts to fall apart. He could have died in the final explosion but he most likely escaped though the Bobby popper in his office, since he knew that the lab was being blown up. Although that's pure speculation. Trivia *He doesn't wear a happy mask. *He has a Welsh accent. *Robert Byng believes that Sally's daughter is Verloc's child, and her silence to the accusation confirms it. Byng also states she didn't tell Verloc because he's a psychopath and would do an unspeakable thing to a baby. Sally also writes in a letter that she hopes the child will inherit "her father's brain" but "not his heart," referring to Verloc's cruel nature. *He took credit for the creation of the Strawberry flavor of Joy despite the fact that it was Sally Boyle's idea. *In development versions of the game, his first name was Sebastian. *Johnny Bolton, a wastrel living in the garden district, used to work for Doctor Verloc. Not much is known about how he got to where he is, but Johnny now lives in a treehouse roleplaying scenarios where he breaks into "Doctor Verloc's secret lair" and stops his "evil plans." *Anton Verloc's name is a reference to character Adolf Verloc from novel The Secret Agent, an anarchist spy for an unknown country. *Anton's uncle may have been abusive towards him, he also could of been murdered by him later on to inherit his uncle's estate. *In the We All Fall Down DLC, he is referred to on multiple occasions as Tony Verloc, rather than Anton Verloc. Gallery Anton Verloc Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for Anton Verloc, by Whitney Clayton. Anton Verloc Character Model.jpg|Anton Verloc's character model. Verloc trailer ABC.png|The Doctor. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Government